Emmett's Christmas Story
by Dark'Skinned'Angel
Summary: Emmett gets into a little situation...


**Emmett's Christmas Story**

**ONE SHOT**

"I won't lose this time!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Oh yes, you will! You can _never _win!" Jacob said.

"Alright, let's cut to the chase and do this thing!"

"Prepare to perish, Cullen!" Emmett and Jacob positioned themselves as they both shouted,

"1, 2, 3, 4, I declare a thumb war!" They began to thumb wrestle like there was no tomorrow.

"Remember, vampire," Jacob said in a husky voice. "If you lose, you'll have to-."

"_Don't say it! _I know!" They continued their war. Jacob was getting a little slippery until he had a quick plan.

"Hey, what's that?" Jacob said pointing at a bush. "A bleeding bear?"

"Where!?" Emmett asked eagerly. But that one second of distraction cost him the war.

"Ha! Guess what Cullen, _you_ lose!" Jacob gloated. Emmett gave him an annoyed look.

"Guess what?" Emmett said with an imitating smile.

"What?"

"I hate you." His smile quickly disappeared. Jacob crossed his arms and gave him a smug grin.

"Well, you know you lost the bet, Cullen." Emmett looked away grinding his teeth.

"We're to I get ready?" He asked with his teeth clinched. Jacob began to crack up laughing.

Hours later, there is a little class room full of children ages 4-8 years old sitting on a rug in a circle. They were chattering and snickering away as they waited.

"Ok, kids!" A nice lady came in the room. "Ms. Jina has to go now." Everyone groaned and made sad faces.

"But don't worry I have someone else to keep you all company!" All the little kids clapped and cheered.

"Our very own, Santa Clause!" The teacher waved her hands at the door. Emmett came in the room fully dressed. Big red suit, long white beard and the whole nine yards. He sighed and said with a dull expression.

"Ho, ho, ho." The kids continued to cheer. The teacher tried to keep her cheery smile.

"If these kids aren't happy when I come back, you won't be when you get a _knee _for Christmas." She said quietly with her teeth clinched. Emmett rolled his eyes and came all the way in the door. He gave the children a big smile. But as soon as the teacher left, it was gone.

"Alright, alright!" He waved his hands so the kids could quiet down.

"Now all of you gather around and keep your mouths shut." He sat down in the small and uncomfortable purple chair that the kids surrounded.

"Man, this lady must got a tiny a-_hey _little boy." A little 7 year old named Jamie was standing right in front of him.

"Hi, Santa." He said in a cheery voice. "I want a new Bob the Builder set."

"Yeah, and I wanna hook up with Miley Cyrus. Sit down."

"But, I-."

"_Sit down!" _Little Jamie ran back to his spot on the rug.

"Ok, once upon a time there was a…princess named…uhh….hey!" He pointed at a little girl in the front row.

"What's your name?"

"You should already know, your Santa Clause." She said.

"Uhh, yeah I do. Just….just remind me, kid."

"Francine."

"Ok, Once upon a time, there was a princess named Francine. She lived in a…" He looked around the room for an idea. Then he looked on the teacher's desk.

"Uh…an apple. Yeah, she lives in the Magical Apple of…." He looked up at the giant knife in the play kitchen.

"Kifen-town…?"

"That's not a real place!" A kid shouted.

"Didn't I say keep your damn mouth shut?" Emmett snapped. He cleared his throat as if he didn't say that last sentence.

"Anyway," He continued. "One day, the princess met some guy named….uh…Alex." He rolled his eyes. "Prince Alex. They fell in love, they hooked up, got married, and all that other good crap. The End."

"That's not a _real_ story!" A little girl shouted.

"It's still a story aint it? Now shut up and deal with it!" All the kids began to boo him and throw little books at him.

"I'll show you what a _real _story looks like!" Jamie snapped as he kicked Emmett in the shin.

"Oh, yeah, that _really _hurts! Boo hoo!" All of the kids were piling on top of him trying to beat him up. When suddenly, the door creaked open.

"Ok, ki…." The teacher stopped where she was standing. Emmett's hat was backwards and crooked as was his beard.

"They started it." He said.

Minutes later, the door was slamming behind him. Jacob was leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"So," Jacob said with a superior grin. "How'd it go? Santa Cullen?" Emmett glared at him.

"Don't…. talk to me." He growled. "In fact, don't even _breathe _around me_." _


End file.
